Shelma Love Story: Supernatural
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: No summary. But RobotWolf26Z and ILoveMarkFoster123 wrote this story. RobotWolf26Z made the Velma's POV and ILoveMarkFoster123 made Shaggy's POV. Please Review and tell us what you guys think! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Shelma Love Story: Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: Neither RobotWolf26Z or ILoveMarkFoster123 owns Scooby Doo or any related media. Scooby Doo and all rights belings to Warner Bros. Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network. We are just using the characters to entertain us and other users on . **

**A/N FROM ILoveMarkFoster123: Thanks to RobotWolf26Z for his or her ideas to make this story come to life. **

**Chapter One: "The Nancy Anderson Incident"**

**Velma's POV.**

**Ugh, the musty smell invaded my nostrils. I guess that meant Madelyn is awake right now; I groan deeply and rolled over to look at my alarm clock. **

**6:45 am.**

**What the heck is Maddy doing in the basement at this time in the morning? I put my glasses on and started remembering that last night was the full moon. No wonder why Maddy was awake so early - it was her turn. Good thing Maddy and I haven't gone through the adult transformation yet..Oh yeah, did I mention that my entire family are Werewolves? **

**I heard the soft padding of my parents and sister's feet as they came up from the basement. When I took a shower, I could smell the scent of fresh bacon and eggs cooking as for breakfast. Yum!**

**After getting ready for school and going to the kitchen, none of us never mention what usually happens every time there is a full moon at night. As we ate quietly, I looked down to check what time it was in my phone and notice I was going be late to meet up with Daphne so I got up quickly and put my plate in the sink and grab my backpack. **

**"I'm off to school, bye everyone!" I said as I gave a peck on the cheek on my parents and messed up Madelyn's hair as I left. **

**"Hey!" said Madelyn as I left out the door.**

**I walked a block to Daphne's house, I saw her leaving out her door when she saw me. **

**"Hey, Velma." Daphne smiled as we started walking together.**

**"Where's Fred and Shaggy?" I said.**

**Daphne's grin grew bigger when I said that. **

**"What?" I said.**

**"Nothing..." replies Daphne. **

**"Daphne, cut to the chase and tell me where's Fred and Shaggy." I said sarcastically. **

**"Fred called me right now that they were meeting us in the corner of your street where you live." said Daphne. **

**"Great..." I said as I straighten out my red skirt. **

**Sometimes I wonder why my parents allow me to hang around with Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy. I eventually remember because Maddy and I are so attach to human beings, we don't really smell like werewolves and we don't act like dogs and we have potienial enemies. But Humans aren't our enemies, well only some of them, like the ones who know what we are and want to hunt us down. Our main arch-enemies are the Vampires. **

**I see Shaggy's lanky form as well as Fred's stocky form through the odd fog that the weather had been causing in the town lately as Daphne and I were getting closer to where Fred and Shaggy were waiting at. I remember Dad mentioning to Maddy and I to be careful when we walked to school today. The fog has my father unsettled for a weird reason he had sense. **

**When we get to where Fred and Shaggy were waiting for us, Fred put his arm around Daphne's waist and Shaggy looked at me awkardly as he walked next to me, and then I notice that Scooby wasn't walking next to Shaggy. **

**"Hey, Shaggy?" I said turning to look at him. **

**"Like yeah, Velma?" said Shaggy turning to look at me too.**

**"How did you convince Scooby to stay home today?" **

**"A Scooby Snack..." replied Shaggy as he looked forward again, I could have sworn I saw his eyes change slightly. **

**When we arrived at school we went our seperate ways when the bell rang. Fred and Shaggy have the same first period in the morning, Daphne and I didn't have the same class she had her class across the hall from my class. **

**Before either of us went to our class, Shaggy and I saw Fred kiss Daphne as she left. We looked at each other awkwardly and Shaggy did a half smile at me, I gave him a friendly hug and walked quickly away to my class.**

**(Shaggy's POV)**

**The peak of the light from the window hurt my eyes when I opened them. I hissed and turned away, I saw Scooby looking up at me. **

**"Rime ro rake up, Raggy!" (Time to wake up, Shaggy!) said Scooby. **

**I moaned tiredly because I didn't want to wake up, sometimes I wished I wasn't a Vampire. Being a vampire is difficult at times because I have to live in the night and live in the day. My parents would let me miss school if I wanted to - and I would miss school everyday but I didn't want the truant officers barging into my home. **

**I yawned and walked off the top of my ceiling, my room is the basement. I like the basement, there isn't much light here - just a small window that makes the basement come alive. After I got dressed and all, I went upstairs and met up with my parents. **

**They're Vampires too, but they have usual lives like any human parents. My mother is the first to greet me when I enter the kitchen, and then my father greets me when I sit down on the kitchen table with him. I'm a only child, it sucks but after living three generations it isn't all that bad.**

**"Son, we need to talk." says my Father who was reading the daily newspaper. **

**"Yes, Father?" I asked looking at my dad. **

**My Father looks at me and says, "Last night when we were hunting, someone left tracks and now today it says on the newspaper that the police found a dead human in the woods...Son, you need to hide your tracks."**

**"But Father, I didn't kill a human last night...I only fed on animals..." I said not understanding why he be telling me this. **

**My Father was quiet and he mutters something under his breath. "Damn Werewolves..." I look at my dad again because he cursed and he had looked worried and angry at the same time. **

**"Father, what's wrong?" I ask innocently. **

**My father turns to look at me and says, "Eat your breakfast and leave to school before you get there late..." I just nod quietly not making the conversation go any further. **

**Before I left out the house to meet up with Fred and the others, I called out for Scooby but I saw that my father had him in a leash. "Where are you taking him?" I asked looking at my dad then Scooby. **

**"I'm taking him to the woods with me, if it wasn't you who left the dead body...then who was it? It was neither me nor you mother..." said my Father quietly. **

**I looked at Scooby one last time and said, "Just take care of him, please..." **

**I met up with Fred and he waved at me when he saw me. Fred stood there in the corner in the sidewalk next to the stop sign. "Hey Shaggy, where's Scooby?" asked Fred. **

**"Oh...Like, I convince him a Scooby Snack and he stay at home." **

**"Hah, I love that dog...We are going to wait here, Daphne and Velma will be coming at any minute." said Fred. I nod and wondered why it was foggy but my thoughts went away when Daphne and Velma got here finally. **

**Fred put his arm around Daphne's waist and I turned to look at the happy couple then I turn to look at Velma. I put my hands in my pockets as I walked quietly beside Velma. I wished I could put my arm around Velma and snuggle up with her - but I was afraid that I might lose control of that part of me and attack her and eat her. So I stay cool but I started imagining that we were holding hands then I was about to bite her hand off...**

**"Hey Shaggy?" asked Velma suddenly. **

**I snapped out of the daze and turn to look at Velma who was looking at me too.**

**"Like, yeah Velma?" **

**"How did you convince Scooby to stay home today?" asked Velma. **

**"Scooby Snack." I replied as I smiled and looked forward again. I had a feeling she saw something strange about me. **

**When we got to school, before we went our seperate ways - Velma and I saw Fred kiss Daphne and I looked at Velma. I really wanted to kiss her, I will admit...I have a sorta crush on Velma Dinkley but I know she only sees me as a friend. Oh well, I stood there feeling awkward and I could tell she felt awkward too, before I just said bye and left she gave a hug! It felt awesome but I stood still because I could hear her heart beat. Good thing she walked quickly then because I felt that same feeling. **

**I walked away with Fred and when we went into our first period class, I notice there was two police officers in my class when Fred and I went into the class. They said that "Nancy Anderson" who is in our class, was found dead in the woods last night. **

**Oh shit...**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shelma Love Story: Supernatural

Disclaimer: Neither RobotWolf26Z nor ILoveMarkFoster123 own Scooby Doo or any related media. Scooby Doo belongs to it's rightful owners.

**Chapter Two: **

**(Velma's POV)**

**Isn't this just wonderful? After the bell rang, I went to my next class and there was police officers that inform us that a girl named Nancy Anderson had died in the woods last night. Personality, I never liked Nancy because she was such a bitch to me and to other people. I refrained myself from attacking her most of the time because unlike most of my species, I have self-restraint. I wouldn't want the gang or anyone finding out at school that I'm a were-wolf albeit - not a fully grown were-wolf. **

**The police officers said that they were launching a full investigation on the case of Nancy Anderson and made a reference about the gang not going anywhere near the site, like we would want to go anywhere near it. **

**After the information that the police officers gave in the class, the bell eventually rang and it was lunch-time by then. When I sat down with the gang in the round table, Fred was disscussing about the case about Nancy Anderson. Fred asked everyone in the table if Nancy had any rivals or enemies in school. **

**Just when everything was going fine, I felt my body having a reaction and I excused myself to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, it got worst and when I saw myself in the mirror - my eyes were amber. **

**Damn it, the full transformation might happen tonight. The worst part of it all was that Fred would want to go check out for any clues at the woods. Damn. **

**When I calmed down I walked out of the bathroom and met up with the gang in the table again. For a while I hadn't notice that they were all looking at me. **

**"I'm fine." I assure them. **

**"So Velms, could you make it tonight?" asked Fred. **

**"Sorry, Freddie. I promised my parents that I would take care of Maddy tonight. Apparently, she's been flunking in her class and she is in need of my help." I replied with a partial truth and a partial lie, but no one wouldn't know that. **

**"Oh, okay. I guess we could manage without you, what about you Shaggy?" asked Fred looking toward Shaggy's direction. **

**Shaggy was quiet for a moment, I could tell he looked nervous. I didn't know why but he finally reply. **

**"Like, no can do man. Dad's been making me take Scooby on runs when I get home from school." **

**Fred manages a smiles and says, "Okay, I guess. I guess it's just you and me, Daph." Fred grinned at Daphne as he put his arm around her. **

**It makes me wonder sometimes what it be like if I was in a relationship like Fred and Daphne - but I know if I was involved in a relationship with a human, side-effects would occur and I would never want a human to know I'm a were-wolf. **

**Shaggy's odd behavior makes me wonder sometimes whether he's human or not. Maybe it's just typical teenager stuff that every human goes through. **

**I looked down at my plate as I continued to eat. Eventually, I cast a sidelong look at Shaggy and I had a feeling that my eyes flashed amber when I saw him but my eyes resume back to normal dark brown. I think he saw my eyes change swiftly amber then back to dark brown. **

**That wouldn't be good if he figured out that I'm not human. Super-natural creatures aren't meant for humans to know our existance, but for some reason the gang isn't and I have known them for a long time. Now Red Herring is one person I'd love to see his reaction to super natural creatures. **

**Suddenly, my phone vibrates and I check my phone to see it's text message from Maddy. **

**"**_**Hey Velma, dad's going to be at a meeting with the other clans leaders tonight to discuss some things. Mom won't be home either, she'll be there if anyone starts anything so tonight is just you and me Velma." **_

**"Great..." I growl under my breath so no one wouldn't hear me. When I looked at Shaggy, he looked at me and I think he did hear me growl. **

**"Is anything wrong, Velma?" asked Daphne. **

**"Nah, it's just Maddy reminding me about my parents not being at the house tonight." I replied. **

**Everything went quiet and I realized what I said and before anyone said anything, the bell rang and I got up quickly throwing away my plate and leaving out the cafeteria as fast as I could. **

**(Shaggy's POV)**

**As I heard the conversation between Fred and Velma, I wondered why Velma excused herself to the bathroom all of a sudden. I wonder why she took a while too, but I sensed something that I should let the wonder go. **

**I just found out that Velma was going to be busy tonight and that is when Fred turned to look at me. **

**"Oh okay, I guess we could manage without you. What about you Shaggy?" asked Fred. **

**I was quiet because I remembered that my dad had sent me a text during class that my mom and him were going to have a meeting with the other clan members in our small group. I remember also that tonight I needed to hunt tongiht, I was getting a little bit weak for a while. I sensed that Velma noticed that I looked nervous so I replied finally. **

**"Like, no can do man. Dad's been making me take Scooby on runs when I get home." **

**Fred manages to smile and says, "Okay, I guess. I guess it's just you and me, Daph." Fred grinned at Daphne as he put his arm around her. **

**I wish I could have a relationship with Velma...Okay, so like, I have a major crush on Velma and I wish everyday that I can just tell her how I feel and ask her out but the problem is...I'm a freaking vampire! How could I possibly love Velma without hurting her? It totally sucks, really...I could never love anybody because I'm a monster and I have to live with it. **

**I looked down and continued eating, I sensed that Velma looked at me so I looked at her and I notice something change in her eyes. What the heck? ...Nah, I'm probably just seeing things. Sometimes I wonder why Velma is so secretive sometimes. I heard a sudden growl and it was from Velma, I looked at her again. **

**Okay maybe my mind or my imagination isn't playing tricks on me. I was about to whisper something but Daphne spoke first.**

"**Is anything wrong, Velma?" asked Daphne. **

******"Nah, just Maddy reminding me about mom and dad not being at home tonight." said Velma. **

******Fred, Daphne, and I looked at Velma with confuse faces. Hadn't she said that her parents weren't going to be home already? Okay, something is totally up with her. **

******I was about to say something until the bell rang for our next period. **

******Great.**

******Velma got up and threw away her plate and left to her class in a hurry leaving Fred, Daphne, and I hanging. **

******Night-Time**

******I was getting ready for tonight. Tonight I was going to hunt and I wore a black shirt with jeans. After getting ready, I saw Scooby asleep in the pile of my clothes and I grinned.**

******"Old buddy, old pal...I guess I'll go alone tonight..." I said quietly as I padded his head softly.**

******I looked up at the small basement window and saw it was full moon tonight. **

******I close my eyes tight because I felt that aching pain I always felt when I saw the full moon. My eyes turned red, they turn red because I wasn't myself anymore. I ran with speed out the door and into the woods within a second. **

******I looked up up at the moon and sniffed, I looked down at the ground that had leaves and dirt. I bend down and saw more closly that they were big foot prints. "Are these the werewolves?" I said quietly. **

******Suddenly I heard sound of movement, I stood up alert and stood quiet for a moment. I heard more carefully, I could hear someone's heart beat. My mouth went watery but I heard a growl, when I turned around a big brown animal with eyes of hunger pounce on me. **

******I had enough strength to grab the big animal as I was pounced on and thrown to the ground. It was a werewolf, it's eyes were looking at me and it snarled at me. I grabbed the werewolf's neck and shoved it down and soon I was on top of it. Before I scratch the animal's face and leave a mark on the werewolf's face. The werewolf looked at me like it knew me, I went dead silent and I recognized those eyes...**

******They were Velma's eyes********...**


	3. Chapter 3

Shelma Supernatural Love Story

Disclaimer: Neither RobotWolf26Z or ILoveMarkFoster123 own no related media what so ever from Scooby Doo. Scooby Doo is owned by it's rightful owners.

Chapter Three:

Velma's POV – **Night-Time. ******

"Maddy stay here and don't under any circumstances to open the door for anyone. Mom, Dad, and I have keys so we will let ourselves in when we return." I said to Maddy who was barely beginning to gain the side effects of Werewolfism at age eleven. Lucky her, I started showing signs at eight.

"Where are you going?" asked Maddy.

"Out." I replied simply.

"Let me guess, the transformation is tonight?" asked Maddy.

"Yeah," I mumble, "Have to get out of the vicinity of the town so I won't hurt anyone."

"Okay." Maddy quips at a lower pitch.

I step out the back door and quickly lock it, I quicken my pace as I head deeper into the woods as the pain of my first true change started plusing through my body. My body grows fur all over, my hands become some what dextrous paws with wicked sharp claws. My teeth become sharp and pointed, my vision becomes sharper and clearer. My sense of smell becomes stronger as well, I feel stronger and faster than before. stronger than I'm normally am, and then I lost my human thoughts completely to my wolf side as I smelled the sent of a young vampire.

I quickly outpace and hide in some nearby bushes before the young vampire had saw me. It was too dark to see the vampire's face, I got ready to attack as the vampire stops right in front of me and speaks quietly, "Are these the werewolves?"

I move quietly a little closer and now I could see it's a male. He stands up and freezes. I let out a low growl, and suddenly I pounce on him and roughly had the vampire on the ground.

He grabs me and flips me around and I looked at him when he is on top of me. Before the vampire made a hit at me, I realize it's Shaggy. Slowly, my human side regains control of my wolf form and my eyes change back to normal.

"V-v-velma?" He stammered in shocked.

Shit, this wasn't good. Using my natural instincts, I roughly flip Shaggy off of me, causing him to land in the dirt several feet away. When Shaggy got up to his feet, he tries to approach me and a feral growl escapes from my throat. Never would I have ever thought that sweet and kind Shaggy was a freaking bloodsucker.

While Shaggy stood there staring at me in shock, I gave him one last look and I tore through the woods back to my house willing myself to change back to my human form. As I slam into the back door I can hear Shaggy calling out my name. I get inside and lock the door, I sink down to the floor allowing what just happened to sink in.

"Velma!" My sister's shout rouses me from the images flickering behind my eyelids.

"Huh? What? Oh, what is it Madds?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" asked Maddy as she looks me over.

"What makes you ask that?" My reply is slightly snappish.

"Dad said usually first transformations last one full night unless the said werewolf is stubborn or had a nasty shock." Maddy rattles off.

"Which one do you think?" I shot looking at her as I stood up.

"Well Mom and Dad say you are stubborn…" Maddy muses.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I commented as I head up to my room.

Once I got there, my mind went on autopilot. I got dressed for bed and the instant my head hit my pillow I fell asleep and had no dreams.

Shaggy's POV:

I couldn't believe that Velma, the most sweetest girl I've ever known was a freaking werewolf!

But it all made sense now, it's a no wonder why she was so secretive. I wanted to speak to her just right now as she turned into her human form and looked at me in the eyes, she could see my eyes were red.

"V-v-velma?" I asked stuttering.

Great, I showed her I was surprised.

But I suppose she was surprise too, but she didn't show any emotion that she was surprise - instead she glared at me with so much anger in her eyes.

Suddenly, she flip me off of her. I fell many feets away from her, I grunted when I landed on the ground roughly but I quickly got up.

I saw that she gave one quick gaze at me and she quickly dissappear into the woods in a blink of an eye.

I looked down and with all my strengh that I still had in me, I punched a tree and left a hole into it.

"I can't believe it, now she knows I'm a vampire. I know she is a werewolf...I can't believe I have a crush on a werewolf!" I thought.

I stood frozen when I thought those last words, "...I have feelings for a...werewolf!"

I shrugged off the thought.

We needed to speak to each other, Fred and Daphne can't know. Even though we're enemies to both our kinds, it doesn't matter. Fred and Daphne would freak and they'll either blame Velma or I for the death of Nancy Anderson.

Wait, did Velma kill Nancy? I know that Velma never liked that girl but...what if Velma is evil?

What if her clan is trying to destroy ours?

The more and more I thought about it, I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know. What if she was thinking the same about me?

I looked up at the moon again, it was getting late. I needed to feed...

I got up from sitting down on a huge rock and I walked in the woods, when I walked around I heard a conversation happening, I stopped in my tracks and I stood hearing.

"We mean no harm to your clan, we just want to know if you killed the girl?" asked a familiar voice.

Dad? I question myself in my mind.

"We mean no harm to you either, no we did not kill the girl." said another familar voice.

As I walked to a nearby bush, I quietly heard and I saw that it was my father's clan talking to the werewolves.

I notice their clan leader speaking, when I saw who it was I froze in shock again.

Velma's dad?

Wait, my father and Velma's father knew we were friends and they kept it a secret from us?! It's a no wonder why whenever the gang and I went to Velma's house, her dad made faces at me in disgust. It was all making sense.

It's a no wonder when my parents met Velma's parents they didn't talk to each other much and they made a short conversation. It all made sense!

"So, if we didn't murder the girl and your 'people' didn't then who?" said Mr. Dinkley.

"I don't know, I was guessing since your daughter had the full transformation tonight that she might've had an 'accident'." said Dad.

"How dare you to blame my daughter, she has nothing to do with this. What about your worthless son that is always around my daughter, maybe he's evil!" said Mr. Dinkley with so much anger.

"My son isn't worthless and he isn't evil!" yelled Dad with a low evil tone in his voice.

The both clans roar and hissed at each other. Before there was huge fight, Mrs. Dinkley and my mom got in the middle of it all and calmed their clans down.

"Stop this nonsense!" yelled my mom.

"We shouldn't fight at times like this!" said Mrs. Dinkley.

"We need to help each other out, we shouldn't bring our daughter and their son into this, they have nothing do with it." said Mrs. Dinkley. Both Mr. Dinkley and my dad nod in silent.

"They're both right, I'm sorry for my behavior." said Mr. Dinkley.

"I'm terribly sorry for mentioning your daughter." said Dad.

"If both of the clans didn't kill the girl, then we should both work together to find out who did." suggested Mom.

"My wife is right, we should both work together. I suggest my people will search in the woods at night and the next night it'll be your people's turn to search. We'll met each other again and we'll speak."

"I'm alright with that, but there is one problem." said Mr. Dinkley.

"And what problem is that?" asked Dad.

"My daughter and your son are best friends, they don't know their enemies to each other, how could they help with each other if you and I will never want them to know who they really are to themselves?" asked Mr. Dinkley.

Dad was quiet, "It's best that we both don't tell them what we discuss this very night then."

Mr. Dinkley was quiet and he slowly nodded,

"We'll meet each other again in the next full moon."

I had listen to everything they had said, I needed to speak with Velma and I don't care if we fight. She deserves to know.

Velma's POV- Next Day****

I groan as I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and unfortunately in the process breaking it. I sat up and started swearing violently under my breath, third alarm clock this month and then last night's events play through my head.

"Damn it!" I muttered and threw the broken alarm clock away.

My cellphone rings as I am dressing and it's Daphne.

"Hey Daph, what's up?"

"Fred wants to search the woods today, we got spooked off last night by a huge greyish-brown wolf."

"Oh?" I reply while thinking, 'If they were that close then they could've gotten killed by whatever killed Nancy.'

"Yeah, the thing was creepy too, it looked like it was headed to your house. It looked scared and angry."

"Shit" I mutter under my breath, then so Daphne could hear me, "Well Madds and I didn't see anything it must have taken another path."

"Okay see you around at your house at one o'clock then?"

"Sounds good."

I breath a sigh of relief as I hang up my phone.

Suddenly I hear Maddy knock on my door, and she enters with the LAST person I wanted to see, Shaggy.

"Maddy go watch some TV, Shaggy and I need to talk _Outside_." I said as I forcibly pushed my kid sister and him in front of me down the stairs ready to attack just in case he tried something on my sister.

"Velma are you sure you're okay?" asked Maddy.

"Yes, now go watch TV." I snap at her, not taking my eyes off of Shaggy.

The door shuts behind her and all hell breaks loose, the fog is still thick in the air and I drag him deeper into the woods so Maddy wouldn't hear our conversation, when we got deep enough in the woods, I finally let out my outburst of anger.

"YOU'RE A DAMN VAMPIRE! YOU'VE BEEN ONE THIS ENTIRE TIME? YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD US? WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! YOU COULD HAVE TRUSTED US!"

"Like Velms-"

"THE HELL NORVILLE?" I spat his real name out, and he cringed at the use of it.

"Velma, please calm down…" He says softly.

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED THE MEGA-BITCH NANCY?"

"Velma-" His voice falters when he sees the look on my face.

"We all know what the Vampires are capable of…" My voice turns steady and quiet with undertones of harsh venom in it.

"Like, I don't feed on humans." He states.

"Like the hell you do!" I spat harshly.

"How do I know it wasn't you?" He hisses.

"Last night was my first full transformation...but shit, Rogers. You couldn't have been upfront with this?" I admitted, knowing his question cleared him of suspicion.

"You could've been upfront as well." He retorts.

"Oh, sure. Then have your parents kill me? No thanks." My reply was snappish.

"What the hell are we going to do about Freddy and Daph?" He asks suddenly.

"Fuck…" I growled, " Well they _can't _know about the whole-" I pause looking for the right word.

"Freakiness?" Shaggy supplied dully.

"Daph said they would be here at my house around by one...but don't you dare think I'm not angry at you, because I am." I inform him.

"It's nearly one now…" He states looking down at the shadows cast on the ground.

"You can come back in, but be warned you try _anything _against Maddy…I will kill you," I say my voice low and threatening.

He seemed to be surprised by the length I was willing to do to protect my sister. Sure we don't get along sometimes but she's my family and no one harms them. Same thing applies to Daphne, she's my best friend, she's like family.

When we come back in the back door, my Dad and Mr. Rogers are in the kitchen. Dad just glances at Shaggy with a slightly irked expression. Mr. Rogers just simply looked over the both of us, scowling slightly.

"Hey, Dad. Freddie and Daph are coming in a little bit to hang out." I say quickly.

"What are you planning on doing while their here?" asked Dad.

"Just hanging out." I say with a shrug.

Mr. Rogers and Dad exchange a glance, both of them stand up and Dad tells us they both have to get back to work. They bid us goodbye but not before Shaggy's dad and my dad pull us aside respectively.

"Looks Velms, whatever you do, _do not _go into the woods this afternoon. The other clan leaders and I spoke last night. Something is odd...Be careful because something or someone knows about the clans living here in Coolsville and is out for blood." My dad say urgently.

"But dad the others with the exception of the vampires are usually peaceful."I replied.

"About the vampires, they aren't behind it, and they know we aren't either. We have made peace for the time being." My dad reveals this hesitantly.

"But what about-" I manage to say before dad cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it okay? The vampire leader and I have it under control." Dad says before he gives me a quick hug and then Maddy, he gives a curt nod to Mr. Rogers and they both leave.

"Freddy is going to pick up Scooby for me." Shaggy informs me as soon as they leave.

"Okay." I say simply while dusting off my orange shirt and blue jeans.

Eventually the time goes by and Fred, Daphne and Scooby came into the house. I made sandwiches for everyone and Maddy had been grumbling something about me taking long, but I disregard it.

"So are you two ready to go into the forest?" Fred asks enthusiastically.

"For what? To have me bring my eleven year old sister into the forest where that wolf you and Daphne saw the other night could attack her? I don't think so." I said simply, "We need to come up with a plan to search the woods safely."

Fred looks thoughtful for a moment, then speaks, "I guess you're right Velms."

"How about we watch a movie instead?" Daphne suggests.

Both Shaggy and I nod, we head out into the living room where the DVD player is and each of us have a sandwich that we made ourselves. Daphne plugs in a movie she pulled out from her bag...I really hope it isn't that stupid Dusk movie. The title screen pops up and to my point of view (and probably Shaggy's view) dismay it is. Great.

After two hours of watching the movie, I was never happier to see the end credits rolling. Fred seemed relieved that the movie was over as well, well it seems most teenage guys don't like it.

"So what do we do now?" asked Daphne.

"Hey Velma, do you think your parents would be okay with us sleeping over in the den room?" asked Fred.

I snicker a little at the pun, "I think so."


End file.
